The following U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/413,793 discloses an assembly for aligning and stabilizing first and second cowl portions on a marine engine. The assembly comprises an engagement member configured to be fixed to the first cowl portion and a retainer apparatus configured to be fixed to the second cowl portion. The retainer apparatus is configured to receive the engagement member when one of the first cowl portion and second cowl portion is moved towards the other of the first cowl portion and the second cowl portion. The retainer apparatus comprises a retainer body and opposing guide members that are pivotable with respect to the retainer body. As the retainer apparatus receives the engagement member, the engagement member engages and causes the guide members to pivot with respect to the retainer body such that the engagement member becomes sandwiched between the guide members, thus aligning and stabilizing the first and second cowl portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,580,947 discloses a cowl for an outboard engine having an internal combustion engine. The cowl comprises a first cowl portion; a second cowl portion that mates with the first cowl portion to enclose the internal combustion engine; a service door on the second cowl portion, wherein the service door is position-able in an open position and in a closed position; and a carrying handle on the second cowl portion. The carrying handle is accessible when the service door is in the open position and inaccessible when the service door is in the closed position. A plurality of latches is spaced apart around the perimeter. The latches latch the second cowl portion to the first cowl portion. An actuator assembly actuates each of the plurality of latches. The actuator assembly can be actuated by movement of the carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,580,943 discloses a latching device for a cowl on an outboard marine engine, the cowl having first and second cowl portions that are separated from each other in an open cowl position and that are latched together by the latching device in a closed cowl position. A retainer is adapted to be fixed to the first cowl portion and a latch is adapted to be fixed to the second cowl portion. The latch is movable into and between a latched position in which the latch is latched to the retainer and an unlatched position in which the latch is unlatched from the retainer. The latch comprises an engagement member, a bell crank, and a spring that is coupled to the engagement member and the bell crank. Movement of the bell crank with respect to the engagement member generates an over-center force on the engagement member that facilitates latching and unlatching of the engagement member and the retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,216,805 discloses a cowl mounting system that includes one or more stabilizer fulcrums spaced between front and rear cowl mounts and preloading the cowl to provide cowl stability in the mounted condition. The stabilizer fulcrums also provide port and starboard alignment guides during assembly.